UnEnchanted
by princess-snow510
Summary: Yeah…every single family member. Even the ones I didn't know I had were killed. I bet your wondering how I knew they were my family huh? Easy those bastard fairies always sent me a news clipping of their work…every time I thought I had gotten away…another new clipping would show up slightly covered in glittering dust. Mystic falls gets even crazier when the Fae come out to play!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY CHECK OUT MY VAMPIRE DIARIES STORY...WITH A WICKED TWIST.**

**JUST A HEADS UP I HAVE BROKEN THIS FIRST CHAPTER UP INTO TWO PARTS, I WILL POST THE REST TOMARROW, DON'T ASK ME WAY I SPLIT IT BECAUSE I CAN'T TELL YOU.**

**BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**DEATH WARRANT PRT 1**

"You probably think of fairies, if you think of them at all, as wonderful little creatures flying happily through the forest, dancing and singing and making merry. Let me tell you something: fairies might look lovely on the outside, but on the inside they are ugly real ugly. Fairies are cruel and vicious. They've got teeth like tiny needles. One bite wouldn't hurt much. But I'm pretty sure they wouldn't stop at one; they'd keep biting and chewing until the hit something vital. Fairies aren't good news. I know. Let me tell you about my fairy in a jar.

I'd been running around the backyard trying to catch fireflies with the net from this bug kit I'd gotten years ago. The kit was a birthday from an aunt that had no idea of what I liked…but moving on. I'd lost the collecting bottle that came with it, but I found an old jar and punched a couple of holes in it. Bugs probably didn't need much air, but it was fun banging away with a hammer and a nail. Anyhow, I was swiping the net at some bugs because there was nothing on TV. except reruns and all my friends were busy and I couldn't find anything else to do. I'd caught a couple of fireflies and put them in a jar. The whole adventure was getting boring pretty fast. I was just about to quit when I saw two flashes under the birch tree at the back of the yard near the woods. Thinking about it later, I sort of remember that the flashes were different. They were more glittery, almost a sparkle.

I crept over and swung the net.

Thunk! Something heavy hit the bottom. I jumped. I thought I'd caught a bat. My skin crawled at that idea I fumbled the jar lid open and slammed the next down. I felt a solid plunk against the glass. Got it I thought. I needed two tries to get the lid on right. The jar kept shaking in my hand. So did the lid.

A bat. My very own bat. The guys would go wild when I showed it to them. I held the jar up to see my catch. Three fire flies were crawling around the sides. But that's not what caught my attention. There was something else crumbled on the bottom. It wasn't a bat not at all. It wasn't an it either. It was a they.

They unfolded themselves and slowly rose to their feet, shimmering in the light of the quarter moon. She was no more than five inches tall with him about a head taller than her. He was muscular and she was curvy. They both had sun kissed blonde hair. He had on an embroided gold it looked like Medieval Doublet, with black trousers and brown boots. She was dressed in an ivory off the shoulder pleated mini-dress with golden heels. With wings…they both had wings. He looked down at her body, as if checking for injuries, and she did the same. The jar was still shaking in short jerks that make her stagger and fight for balance. They pressed their hands against the glass and stared straight at me. For an instant, so quick I thought at first it was my imagination, there was nothing in their gaze … especially her gaze but pure hatred.

Then she smiled

Maybe I should have smashed the jar against the tree. Maybe I should have smashed it and ran-just ran forever. "Maybe" isn't worth much- it's only a word. In a way, I understand how that kid at the playground must have felt last week when I punched him in the gut. Everything inside of me was stunned. It felt like my body had been filled with glue. I held the jar and stared at them.

"Let us go you filthy hu-" the male started to say before the covered his mouth and stared at me with a heart melting smile.

"Let us go, kind sir" her voice was like bells and dreams and whispers in my mind.

I grabbed the lid. I started to twist it loose, but that look of pure hatred flashed across her face again. I knew. I knew that second, I knew I could never set her free, could never set them free. By then I also knew I didn't want to set them free. They were mine. I had captured a prize no one else could even imagine.

"Wishes," he said "I can grant wishes"

That got my interest. I took my hand off the lid and held it out, palm up.

"Show me. A thousand dollars. Right here." I wiggled my fingers.

"You have to set us free first." He said

"I don't think so." I wasn't stupid. I wasn't going to fall for some sort of trick.

"That's the rule" the girl said her voice cold

"I make the rules now." It felt good to say that.

"Please"

"No"

The males eyes seemed to glow as he started growling and once again she covered his mouth with his mouth with her hand.

Still staring at me, she flicked her free hand out and grabbed one of the fire flies from the side of the jar.

Still staring at me, she bit off the head of the firefly.

I don't know if she kept staring after that. I looked away. But I squeezed the jar as if to make sure the glass was strong enough to keep them trapped. The felt solid. It would hold them. I took the jar up to my room, being careful that nobody saw it. I put it on the top shelf in my closet. The next morning, I almost convinced myself none of it had happened. Almost. But the jar was still there. And they were still there. At first I thought they were dead. They were crumpled on the bottom again. Then, as I watched them let out a shallow breath, realized they were sleeping-sleeping or in some sort of suspended state.

_Creature of the night…_

**_TO BE CONTINUED…._**


	2. Chapter 1 CONTINUED

**OK I JUST WANNA SAY I AM SOOOOOO EXTREMELY SORRY GUYS, I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE THE NEXT DAY AND I DIDN'T. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'VE BEEN THROUGH A HOLE LOT RECENTLY, AND MY ONCE SIMPLE LIFFE JUST GOT SUPER...WELL NOT SO SIMPLE**

**BUT ENOUGH EXCUSES**

**CHAPTER 1 CONTINUED...**

**DEATH WARRANT PRT2**

I don't know where that phrase came from, like someone whispered it in my ear or something. I noticed something else. The bugs were gone-all three of them. Bon appetite.

I shook the jar a bit, but they just slid around without waking. I could wait. They'd be up after dark. I was pretty sure of that. Somehow, some way I was going to get a payoff from them. Sure enough, when I checked that night, they were awake, sitting on the bottom of the jar.

"Good evening" said speaking quietly so nobody would hear me talking in my room.

"Set us free human. I shall reward you with wonders beyond your imagination." He looked up at me and smiled. A chill ran down my spine.

"Cut the babble and give me some details. What can you do?" I picked up the jar, holding the sides of the lid. Even protected by glass, I didn't want to put my fingers too close to them.

"Whatever you wish"

I didn't believe him. Promises were easy to make.

"Show me"

"Free us first."

I shook my head. It was a standoff, but I was the one with the power. They were mine. They would give me something valuable. They had no choice. I owned them now.

"Think about it" I said cockily, putting the jar back on the shelf. "Think of some way to buy your freedom. I'm sure you'll come up with an idea"

His eyes started glowing and he bared his fangs as he slammed against the jar. I closed the closet door and left the room.

The next day, we had the same conversation and the same again on the day after. I wanted proof. They wanted freedom. But they were weakening. I could see that. I knew they had to give me a reward sooner or later. I could wait. After all I was in charge.

On the fifth day, she spoke up. Up until now I had only been talking to the male, but she had decided to grace me with her chilling voice.

"I'll transmute an object for you…" she said. Her voice was thinner, barely louder than a thought.

"Transmute?"

"I will change its form. Give me carbon. I will make a diamond"

"A diamond? That's more like it." I wondered for a moment how I was going to sell a diamond.. But that problem could wait right now I needed some carbon. That was easy enough. Charcoal for the grill, that was carbon. So was lead from pencils. I couldn't believe that something I learned in Mr. Andersons stupid science class was actually worth knowing. Live and learn. But I wasn't about to try to stick a big hunk of charcoal in the jar. There was no way I was opening that lid, not even for a second. I wasn't falling for any tricks. As I looked around the room I saw the answer right next to me... I yanked out my desk drawer and hunted around the sides and corners "got it!" perfect. I knew I had it in there. - A while pack of refills for my lead pencils. The best part was that they were thin enough to slip through the air holes in the lid of the jar.

She gathered the pieces of lead as he just glared at me. "This will take some time"

"I can wait" I smiled at him.

She sat staring at the slivers of carbon. I put the jar away for the night. In the morning I rushed to the closet to see my first diamond. In my head I had already spent the money. But she wasn't finished the pieces of lead were still there, thought they looked smaller and shiner than before.

"It takes time" he said coldly

I would have to be patient

"It takes time" he growled out another warning that evening

I waited. On the fourth night she was done.

"Here" She held up her hand. "Take this and set us free"

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" I almost smashed the jar. There was nothing more than the tiniest sparkle in her tiny hand. She had made a miniature diamond shard. It was worthless. My dreams of wealth turned pale and vanished.

"Watch your tongue when you speak to me you filthy human" she hissed "this is all I can give you. Take it and set us free. You made a bargain." Her voice speaking of death if denied

I was so disgusted I put the jar back in the closet and went to bed. Maybe I heard something that night. I can't remember. I'm too scared to really remember. But I remembered the morning. Every second is burned into my brain.

I got up. I walked to the closet. The door was open about an inch. I'd thought I'd closed it. I opened it all the way and reached for the jar. My hand stopped. My breath stopped. My heart almost stopped. There was a hole in the side of the jar. There was a round piece of glass on the shelf next to the jar. They were gone.

_How?_ Then I knew. The diamond. She'd tricked me. She knew I wouldn't take that tiny diamond. She also knew it could cut through the glass.

They were free.

I instantly ran to my parents room, I had to tell them you know… I mean they would have probably laughed at me, but that was a chance I was willing to take. When I got to my parents door there was an envelope tacked to the door…to me.

_Dear human_, it began, I swear fairies were like racist.

_For your transgressions against the fae kingdom, you shall be punished severely, _

_Fae-napping…._

_Enslavement…_

_Torment/ torture….._

_Covenant infringement …_

_Your line has been condemned to severed._

I reread the letter in disbelief, they were kidding right? And what the hell did they mean by my line would be severed I thought as I opened the door to my parents room.

Only to let out a window shattering scream.

Blood….it was everywhere, my parents…they … were all over the room, and in various shapes and sizes. I ran out ran down stairs and called the cops.

When they got there I was sitting on the porch having a panic attack. The cops never figured out who did it but I knew, and I knew I couldn't tell them. They sent me off to live with my other relatives even though I begged them not to.

Every relative I moved in with ended up dying, never as horrible as my parents but still horrible never the less. The worst part about all the murders was that they didn't even care about the age they killed the young and old….like babies and kids. It's sick. These creatures are sick.

When I turned 18 I stopped all contact with anyone I thought might be related to me, though it's not like they were talking to me. Because of all the deaths that happened to come upon the family, that seemed to follow me, they cut their ties. Deep down I think they knew the deaths had to do with me they just didn't say it.

I thought I had one-upped them, with me cutting my ties. But it didn't stop them. If anything it made them kill the twice as faster to get every last one.

Yeah…every single family member. Even the ones I didn't know I had were killed. I bet your wondering how I knew they were my family huh? Easy those bastard fairies always sent me a news clipping of their work…every time I thought I had gotten away…another new clipping would show up slightly covered in glittering dust.

Ever since then I've always been on the road. And I know they will come for me. I didn't… I've never even truly healed from the loss of my family…."

"Wow that's, that's so sad…" the female blonde said on his right "isn't that just horrible Gabe?"

"Absolutely dreadful" the male blonde said on his left

I gave a small smile.

"I'm terribly sorry for your lost" he added

"Thank you...you know you're the first people I've ever felt comfortable enough to tell my story to"

"Really? That's shocking. Why not" the girl asked

"Well think about it sis. How many people would believe a man that claimed that two fairies have massacred all his relatives, and are out to make his life a living hell?"

"Touché" she chuckled. And flashed a smile.

I instantly tensed and felt the hairs on my body rise. That smile….where had I seen it before.

"But of course" she continued as if she hadn't noticed the man tense. "One would have to believe in that to be true for one to except news like that so easily…right brother?"

"Correct…but dear sister does that mean you've caught a fairy too?"

I started shaking when she chuckled

"Heavens no! Everybody knows that the fae don't like being bound. And to find one…much less capture one is just asking for trouble." She said her voice growing colder and colder.

I watched as her bubbly demeanor seemed to vanish. Her sky blue eyes becoming as cold as the arctic.

"I...um... I should be going; I have a log ways to go. Thank you for listening to my story and not laughing." I said quickly and scurried out of the little bar. Once I exited I looked back to see the two blonds staring at me. I decided to take a stroll around to bar to relax my brain, they probably think I'm a freak but are too nice to admit it I thought walking down an ally way

"No we don't think you're a freak at all" the female blonde said appearing in front of me out of nowhere.

"What where-" I was interrupted by the blonde male.

"No to us…you're just a dead man…and maybe dinner." he whispered into my ear from behind as he plunged his hand into my back.

"It's, it's you!" Fear instantly flooded my body all I could think is _oh god! Why?_

"Yes, it us your little fairies in a jar" was the last thing I heard before she plunged her had into my heart and then pulled it out. A sign off into the distance read 'Welcome to mystic falls the safest place on earth!'

* * *

**AND THATS A WRAP FOR CHAPTER 1... SOOOOOOOO COMMENTS?**

**BESIDES MY LATENESS LOL**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY PEEPS ITS ME VANESSA,

YOUR PROBLEY WONDERING WHERE THE NEW CHAPTERS TO THIS FANFIC IS, AND WELL IM WRITING IT AS FAST AS I CAN. I WANT MY FANFIC TO BE AS ORIGINAL AS POSSIBLE, SO I MIGHT UPDATE THIS STORY LATER THAN MY OTHER ONE. ESP CONSIDERING I HAVE LIKE 3 OTHER VD FANFICS IM WRITING ONES POSTED THE OTHER TWO... IM STILL WORKING OUT THE KINKS LOL

BUT YEAH JUST PRETTY PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE THAT FOLLOED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY

MUCH LOVE

VANESSA


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE EXCUSE MY SHEAR LAZYNESS , IN NOT UPDATING THIS FANFIC...**

**SO HERE IT IS... A NEW CHAPTER...THAT IS IF ANYONE IS STILL INTERESTED IN READING IT.**

**(SIGHS)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Stranger Danger**

"I'm bored" I said as we walked through mystic falls woods. "Let's burn something. And why did you leave me in that hotel alone last night?"

"Aye, I believe we killed that human too quickly. We should have made him suffer for weeks for trapping us in a jar….and no ….I know you love you forest fires but now is not the time and because I had to run some minor errands."

"No, we needed to kill quick….. I grew tired chasing him. And it's always a great time to start a fire." I said stopping and stretching out my arms. I was going to question him about those errands when my sensitive nose picked up something on the wind. Tilting my nose towards the sky I gave a quick wiff.

"Well well well…do you smell that brother?" I smirked

He cocked his head to the side, sniff a couple of times then returned my smirk "hmm it seems like we walked in on vamp territory"

"And not just vamps something else too."

"Wolfs, but they smell…" he said

"Contaminated…

Tainted...

Impure…

"You know what that means right?" I ask.

"Those filthy mutts have finally done it, they've inbred."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"That's probably why their bloods tainted. You know we have to cleanse the blood line now"

"Hmm maybe."

"What do you mean maybe." He said arching a golden eyebrow

"If those flea bags want to inbreed themselves into extinction why should we care?" I said shrugging.

"Michaella" he started

"Gabriel" I countered huffing. The last thing I wanted to do is play clean up with the other supernaturals.

I was all for letting them figure out their own problems.

"We have to do something."

"Why? Why can't we just let them die?"

"Then there would be unbalance."

"Ok fine, why can't we let the human deal with it?"

"Remember what happened last time we left, the job up to humans…"

"Yeah…" I said licking my lips "They BBQ'ed 100 witches."

"That's right; they burned 100 witches…"

"Sooo …"

"So, humans are still obviously inferior creatures.

They would just be bound to screw up the balance…again."

"Fine. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. It's about time we investigate…and pick up a snack or two." I grinned "I'll look into it you should find a house…"

"Very well." He sighed

After our agreement we both split up and went our different ways.

* * *

**COMMENTSSS?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
